User blog:LevyFandom/Top 5 Mortal Kombat games I have made but not exists
So, everyone likes a Mortal Kombat game. No one hate. But there are some games I have created but it's not real. Here are the top 5 Mortal Kombat games I have made but not exists. Number 5: Mortal Kombat RPG Mortal Kombat RPG is, you know, a RPG game. But here, we have characters from MK1, MK2, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKDA, MKD, MKA, MK9 & MKX. The history starts in Earthrealm, where Scorpion tries to defeat Sub-Zero, but then he finds an unknown person that says if Scorpion wants to defeat Sub-Zero, he need a team. So it started the adventure of Scorpion to find a stronger team, passing through the realms, defeating the bosses and getting really stronger fighters for the team. The best part is you can customize each team. And yes, I said each, because you can choose how many teams you want. Number 4: Mortal Kombat: Ultimate Crossover Same as other Mortal Kombat games, but this time, it combines lots of fighters from different franchises. Like Naruto, Mario, Street Fighter, etc. This game has fatalities, brutalities in 2 versions: UMK3: When opponent is dizzy in the Finish Him part & MKX(only used if opponent haves less health), animalities(same thing as UMK3, use mercy, but here, instead of using run to do mercy, you use block, which make things much easier), babalities(like MK9), friendships & ultimates( To do, make a combo when opponent is close to danger. Then, through the combo, press LP(Low Punch) & HP(High Punch) at the same time, so the player use an ultimate). The history of the game is after defeating lots of bosses, Raiden were capable to create many portals to many unknown worlds, so each world entered the portal. So that's why it's called Mortal Kombat: Ultimate Crossover. Number 3: Mortal Kombat: Through the Realms Similar to MKD & MKA's Konquest, but it's a beat em up in 1st person. It haves back-tracking(MKD Konquest feature) and the beat em up theme(MKA Konquest feature). The game's history starts with Scorpion receiving an almost impossible mission: defeat every single people from every single realm. After you defeat someone, it will be added to your team. And still, you can level up, making you getting more space for partners, getting stronger to beat easily people & upgrade armor and everything you got from defeated people. Number 2: Mortal Kombat: Girl Power! Same as other Mortal Kombat games, but here, there are only girls. It added new female characters like Ruby, Saphira, Shewolf, etc. The game starts with Mileena in Outworld. As she defeated Shao Kahn, she got the power to create a portal that only girls can enter it. Still, even female cyber ninjas are there. Same as I said from Mortal Kombat: Ultimate Crossover, the game has fatalities, brutalities in 2 versions, animalities(still use block), babalities(like MK9), friendships & ultimates. Number 1: Mortal Kombat: Strategy Cards I put a strategy game for Number 1. Mortal Kombat: Strategy Cards is a game when you use Mortal Kombat characters as cards to beat every single person who is trying to stop you. But the history is way different. As Shao Kahn rest in his throne, all people from every realm came to ask him where the next tournament will begin. As he got frustrated, Shao Kahn uses his magic and transform everyone in cards, except the people who don't have powers. So that's why you use Mortal Kombat characters as cards. And you, what Mortal Kombat game I have made but not exists you liked the most? Leave your answer in the comments. Oh, and put requests to me in the comments so I can do them as blog posts. Read to the final and hope you enjoy! 014 Scorpion MK1.png|Scorpion MK1 VS Screen pose for Mortal Kombat: Ultimate Crossover Super plumber mario by teamlando-d3nhtbp.jpg|Mario's design for Mortal Kombat: Ultimate Crossover Kitana by eddiemattos-d345klj.png|Kitana's Winned Round pose for Mortal Kombat: Girl Power! Mileena.png|Mileena's design for Mortal Kombat: Girl Power! Category:Blog posts